Sonny Backluwitz
Sonny is an ex-wrestler found in a cave near the EWC. He can be invited to Brad's party after winning the Eternal Title Belt. Background A former heel pro-wrestler with the gimmick of taking orders from a huge Blue Heeler/Great Dane mix named Harvey, Sonny was forced into early retirement when it became abundantly clear that his schizophrenia and violent tendencies were far less kayfabe than anyone figured. Now a homeless, jittery, violent mess. Sonny wanders the lands, his only possession his yellow trunks and boots, and the pelt of the long-dead Harvey, which Sonny can still be heard murmuring to and arguing with. Sonny is violent, unstable and delusional. Conversations with him inevitably twist into surreal stream of consciousness rants, with only coherent comments going to Harvey's pelt. Appearance Dave "Sonny" Backluwitz is a robust-bodied male of Caucasian descent, he possesses brown hair, as shown by his facial hair and body hair, and large eyebrows as well, his eyes are very small and dotted, and a large, snub nose. Sonny wears very little clothing at all, only wearing the yellow trunks and boots, as well as the pelt of his deceased canine companion Harvey. Personality Sonny Backluwitz's personality primarily revolves around his schizophrenia, and his belief that his dog Harvey can talk to him, even after death, he rarely, if ever directly communicates with anybody, opting to rely on the words of Harvey to make decisions, and to shout words such as "POWER!" at the top of his lungs, as shown in his victory quotes. Sonny also seems to be a prideful individual when it comes to his abilities as a wrestler, as he refuses to attack Brad Armstrong if he doesn't have the Eternal Title Belt, seeing him as an unworthy opponent, declaring that "He's not worth my clothesline..." before telling him to leave. As stated by his biography in the website and art book, Sonny is a possessor of violent tendencies as well, which is reflected in the decor of the cave he resides in (A series of hearts alongside the words KILL YOU, repeated many times), this resulted in his banishment from the EWC. However, in spite of his violent nature, he is still capable of forming close bonds with people. How to Invite to Party Sonny is found in the Wrestle Village, east of the EWC, which is east of Area 2. In order to invite Sonny to Brad's party he will have to win the Eternal Title Belt. Speak to the wrestling coordinator, throw your first match (Just use guard/Horse Stance) and continue to speak to the coordinator. Brad will need to defeat the enemies below: NOTE: If you complete the 'Eternal Championship' storyline by defeating Death Queen, all wrestling options will be disabled. Complete the Tag Team arc before starting the Eternal storyline, which will allow Shocklord to join Brad's party. You will also be unable to take part in the Dystopian Rumble, one of the only ways to grind in the game. Battle Sonny is a strong fighter with a generous amount of HP. He uses TP instead of SP, but while they may be of a hindrance, most of his skills are actually decently cheap. His best feature by far is his fear-inducing clothesline attacks, which both deal strong damage and additionally have a chance to make the target scared and also cry. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: N/A * Shield: N/A * Head: Harvey * Body: Bare Chest * Accessory: N/A Art Sonny_HD.png Tips Trivia * Sonny is one of six party members created by a Kickstarter backer, although there were supposed to be ten.https://twitter.com/Dingalinggames/status/654885738081685504 * Sonny's character takes inspiration from David Berkowitz, the "Son of Sam", an american serial-killer who believed himself to be taking orders from a dog named Harvey. Sonny also possesses a very similar name, his being Dave Backluwitz. References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters